How Could I Forget?
by AzraelNichole
Summary: Stewie is reunited with Julie, the girl he fell for during his stint on Jolly Farms.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction- Family Guy

"How Could I Forget?"

From the episode where Stewie dresses up as a girl in order to be a character on the kids TV show, "Jolly Farm", where he meets Julie, a girl who he really falls for. This story takes place years later, when they are both 16 and meet again for the first time...

"Man, you really need to get out more. Ever since Brian died, you've been a total hermit." Stewie's best friend, Martin, said as he shoved his face full of cheesy fries. They were at the mall, so Martin and his other friend James could scope out girls, since Homecoming was approaching rapidly and nobody wanted to go dateless.

"I get out plenty, I'm here aren't I?" Stewie replied, his expression apathetic. He looked much the same as he had as a baby- same footballish head, same semi-macho voice, but now he had a head full of red hair, like his mother Lois. Brian, his dog and best friend, had finally died of old age a few years ago. Stewie had never dated much- he had wondered, briefly, if he might be gay, but after kissing one of his friends for a dare, decided he was most definitely straight.

He spent much time dwelling on his self inflicted solitude, and had finally realized what the problem was. Stewie had never gotten over his first love, young though he had been. He remembered her well...Julie, from Jolly Farms, with her sweet sanguine personality and her chestnut hair. Her mother had never allowed further contact after it came out that he was a guy, dressed up as a girl, Corinna Smirnoff. He chuckled as he fondly remembered antics of his younger years, but he still wondered what had become of Julie. He often dreamt of the night he had spent at her house, when they had been friends and had cuddled together. But how could he ever find her again? Facebook search had yielded no results, and he knew her mother had moved her miles away...

"Earth to Stewie! You okay bro?" James asked, waving a hand in front of Stewie's face. Stewie snapped back to the present, a light blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind." Stewie replied vaguely.

"You know what? We are going to get you laid." Martin announced, the tone of his voice leaving little room for argument.

"By who?" Stewie questioned, feigning interest.

"We'll find someone. Here, now, today. It shouldn't be that hard...you're popular man." Martin responded.

This was true- Stewie had a great deal of friends at school, and he played on the soccer team and the basketball team, along with being a part of Mock Trial (He had fantastic arguing skills). He never searched far for a seat at the lunch tables, and was constantly being invited out on the weekends. However, Brian's death had hit him hard, and he rarely went out after that. Today, he had finally agreed, after much badgering from his two closest friends.

"How about her?" James pointed to a blonde, giggly girl in blue near the Pizza Hut in the food court.

"No. I don't do blondes." Stewie said distastefully.

"But blondes are the best, man!" James exclaimed. James had left a string of lovely blondes in his wake, rarely spending more than a week with each one. He was the quarterback of the football team, your typical jock, and he loathed the notion of committed relationships.

"I like brunettes." Stewie argued. (Only because of Her, his mind reminded him)

"Fine, fine. What about h-" He was cut off mid sentence by a voice behind them.

"Corrina? I mean...Stewie? Stewie Griffin?" a soft melodic voice asked behind them.

_That's all for now. Warning you, I usually post short chapters, but I can post often. Let me know what you think! Xoxos, Azrael!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Sorry for the wait guys…I didn't know if people were really going to like it or not! Anyways, here's chapter two J_

"Oh my God…Julie?!" Stewie exclaimed, in utter shock. He discreetly pinched himself under the table in case he may be dreaming.

"Yes…me and my mom moved back here after my parents divorced. I can't believe it's really you!" Julie exclaimed, hugging him happily. He inhaled deeply, loving that she still smelled of lavender and lilacs. She looked stunning- her hair was long and down to her waist in pretty brown ringlets, and she still had the same wide-eyed expression of awe and wonder. Her body had really developed, curves in all the right places, and she was a very attractive 16 year old. Stewie was proud that she lived up to all his expectations and beyond- sometimes, you build people up in your head, and when you meet again, they're a far cry from what you dreamt of. But Julie was still everything he had secretly yearned for.

"Wow. I tried to find you on Facebook, but I couldn't." Stewie admitted, nervously.

"Oh, my mom doesn't let me on social networking sites! She's way over protective, you know." Julie said, flipping her hair out of her eyes innocently as she spoke.

"Yeah…I'm sorry, for lying to you, when we were younger. I didn't mean to ruin the show for you." He apologized, feeling bad that the show had been cancelled abruptly after his shocking revelation.

"Don't worry about it. I got a job on a different TV show after, and was in two independent films. It was mom who wanted me to be an actress anyway." She waved off his apology, smiling, and he was glad to know she didn't hate him, as he had always feared she did.

"Ahem. Going to introduce us?" James said, motioning to him and Martin, who were both sitting there watching avidly.

"Oh yes, sorry, sorry. Julie, these are my friends, James and Martin, from Quahog High. Guys, this is Julie, the girl I was on Jolly Farms with." Stewie introduced them, hoping James wouldn't try flirting with her. As it turns out, he wouldn't have time to.

"Nice to meet yo-" Julie was cut off by a screech from nearby.

"Julie! Get over here this instead! We're here to buy school clothes, not fraternize with scruffy boys! My God! Is that little Corrinna Smirnoff? Julie! Come on NOW!" Julie's mom hollered, looking infuritated.

"Sorry, I would love to catch up, but I think I'm in trouble!" Julie hurried off to her mother, who promptly grabbed her and pulled her away, whispering vigourously in her ear as she did.

"Corrinna Smirnoff, huh?" Martin teased. Stewie blushed bright red.

"Shut up, dick. I was just a kid." Stewie threw a french fry at him, which Martin caught with his mouth triumphantly.

They resumed hanging out and talking as normal, but Stewie's mind was far off, preoccupied by thoughts of his childhood love. He wasn't too surprised at Julie's mom's reaction- after all, he had dressed up as a girl and slept in her daughter's bed. That probably looked very bad on him, and his parents, and likely made him seem perverted. He really wanted to spend more time with Julie, but he had no clue how to contact her. He didn't have her number or an email, and he didn't have any idea where she might be living. He wished Brian were here to help him. They had shared so many wonderous adventures over time, and he wanted nothing more than to go searching for Julie with his best friend by his side.

"Hey, you ready for us to take you home, Stewie?" Martin asked after wandering around the mall for sometime.

"Yeah, sure. I'm kind of tired." Stewie said, still preoccupied wondering how to locate Julie.

"So that girl…did you used to date her?" James finally asked. Stewie had known they were going to ask about Julie eventually- it wasn't like Stewie had a lot of hot girls talking to him.

"No! We were just kids, and she didn't even know I was a guy until right before she moved." Stewie said, wishing as he had a million times that he had been honest with her from the start.

"But you wanted to, right? I saw the way you looked at her." Martin said looking at him curiously.

"I don't know, man. I'm surprised she even remembers me." Stewie answered nonchalantly.

"Well, would you care if I asked her out?" Martin asked, feigning innocence.

"I'll rip your head off!" Stewie threatened, hoping neither of his friends would go after his dream girl. He couldn't stand the idea of her being with anyone else.

"Just joking man. If you're finally gonna get a girlfriend, I'm sure as hell not gonna stand in your way." Martin replied, giving him a rough pat on the back.

Later, Stewie laid in bed staring at the ceiling, wishing Julie would magically appear. In a town this big, what were the odds he would see her again? He guessed he was going to have to start going out more, hoping to run into her as he had today. But who knows how long that may take…


End file.
